Lilies
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: A collection of F/F short stories. Femslash February 2018. [new stories only on request]
1. Sarada x Chouchou

**Cookies**

Chouchou x Sarada

.

It was just another day in Konoha and the group of young chunin met up for some sparring and socializing time near the river. After Sarada won a few bouts, she plopped down next to Chouchou. Her friend already had a blanket spread out on the grassy riverbank and a wide assortment of snacks to choose from. A few bags of potato chips were already laying empty on the side.

"Good matches, Sarada!" Chouchou said cheerfully and handed her a plate of chocolate chip cookies—Sarada's favourite.

"Thanks," Sarada replied and bit into a cookie. Her eyes shone brilliantly with pleasure at the delicious taste. Chouchou smirked.

"You like it?" she asked.

Sarada nodded enthusiastically.

"Chouchou, these cookies are amazing! Where did you get them?"

Chouchou puffed up her chest with pride and pointed a thumb at herself. "I baked them!"

"Really?" Sarada raised an eyebrow. She knew Chouchou for years. "But you don't like cooking."

Chouchou sniffed. "Baking is different. It's a form of art. You need to put all your heart into it," she explained. "These cookies were made with pure love of a young maiden, so you better eat them up, Sarada!" She put a hand over her heart dramatically for emphasis.

"With pleasure, oh fair maiden," Sarada replied with a bright, cheeky smile that brought unexplained heat to Chouchou's face. The practical girl took a popsicle out of a cooler and started eating it to cool down from the inside while Sarada stuffed her face with the cookies.

Then, without any warning, a big wave of cold water splashed all over them, soaking the girls to the bone.

"Sarada, Chouchou! Sorry!" Boruto shouted to them from the middle of the river. He'd used a water jutsu in a match against Inojin and his ink animals, but Inojin had dodged the attack.

Sarada took off her glasses. Wiped them. Put them back on. She looked at the ruined remnants of her cookies in anger and dismay.

"Boys. Are annoying," she gritted out to Chouchou who was just as pissed off at the loss of her food.

"They need to pay," Chouchou agreed.

In unison, the two girls stood up, the dark energy rising up around them. Blood-red Sharingan swirled in Sarada's eyes with desire for vengeance as her fist crackled with lightning. Chouchou's arms increased in size.

"A-Are you mad? But I said sorry!" Boruto cried out, backing away slowly.

"You destroyed our picnic. Sorry doesn't cut it," Sarada replied.

"You should have dodged that wave anyway!" Inojin tried to put the blame on them.

"It was just a little water!" Boruto added.

"I'll show you little water!" Chouchou's giant fists smashed into the river and sent big splashes at the boys.

"Shannaro!" Sarada finished their combo attack by charging an electric current into the waves. Boruto and Inojin had no chance.

The girls exchanged a high five, but the moment of triumph didn't last. Sarada gave a mournful look to the soaked cookies.

"We could go to my house if you want. I have more cookies," Chouchou offered casually.

Sarada's mood lifted up instantly. "Chouchou, you're the best!" she declared with a dazzling smile.

"Nah, I just bake reserves for later," Chouchou said, looping her arm with Sarada's and they ambled off towards the village in harmony.

.

AN: Reviews?


	2. Sakura x Temari

**Power Couple**

Sakura x Temari Kage AU

.

Suna's heat was bearable this time of the year, the sun not so harsh and the wind a little cooler. The shade over the VIP seats and cool refreshments also helped. Sakura sipped on her lemonade through a straw as she watched the young genins battle each other on the stage. The tournament of the winter Chunin Exams was in full swing.

"You look bored, Hokage."

Sakura turned to look at the woman to her left. "You don't sound like you're so entertained yourself, Kazekage." she replied, putting her drink down.

"Ah, but that's nothing unusual. I don't get excited easily and I know all the tricks these kids could use like the back of my hand," Temari countered, giving Sakura a deep look. "So? Where's your usual cheer?" she prompted. This was her way of lending Sakura an ear without putting pressure on her to talk in case she didn't want to. The Hokage appreciated the Kazekage's subtlety. Temari was a trustworthy ally and she could relate to Sakura as only a few people in the world could.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "There's always something new to worry about everyday. Watching the Exams feels like a huge waste of time when I could be working," she said frankly. Then she raised her eyes to Temari's face, anxious that her words could have offended the Suna leader.

The Kazekage woman only nodded in understanding. "There's not much you can do about it... You should try enjoying your stay here as a vacation of sorts," she advised.

"I'm just not in the mood," Sakura said with a pout.

Temari looked at her sideways, biting her lip in indecision as she mulled something over. Then she leaned close enough so that only Sakura would be able to hear her. She even put up a hand to block the view of her lips with a flowing sleeve of her official robe.

"And what if I... can get you in the mood?" she purred as she touched Sakura's knee fleetingly.

The Hokage's green eyes flashed with arousal. She swallowed. "That depends... on what you have in mind."

Temari gave out a throaty chuckle. "I can think of a few things we'd both enjoy," she replied with a smirk.

"Then I'd like you to show me those things," Sakura said coyly.

Suddenly, she had something to look forward to in Suna. It wasn't exactly what she was supposed to be doing, but... it was definitely going to be more exciting.

Sakura went back to watching the straining genin in battle with a renewed interest. She couldn't wait for the Exams to end.

.

AN: Reviews will be nice :) Next story will be InoTen. You can send me suggestions for next drabbles.


	3. Ino x Tenten

**Flower Crown**

Ino x Tenten

.

Flick. _Thunk_. Flick. _Thunk_. Flick. _Thunk._

Tenten focused on the target board as she practiced her throwing skills, ignoring the two other Rookie girls chatting behind her. Her brows were drawn in annoyance. They came to the _training_ grounds to train, not gossip, she thought sourly as she slipped the next round of kunai into her skilled, calloused hands. This is why those carefree girls hadn't passed the preliminations to the third Chunin Exam.

Tenten's pride was already in shambles after her humiliating defeat to the vicious Sand kunoichi, but getting lumped together with the likes of Ino and Sakura added insult to the injury.

Even as Tenten completed her usual routine, she kept fuming. Her team was all broken up. Neji closed himself off in the Hyuuga compound to prepare for the tournament. Gai-sensei couldn't train with her, because he was taking care of badly-wounded Lee. Tenten understood her teammate needed Gai-sensei more than her, but that left her completely alone and teacherless.

When Ino and Sakura visited Lee, her sensei took the chance to send her off with them. "Practice with these youthful kunoichi and let your spirit of spring burn bright, Tenten!" he'd shouted.

Tenten grimaced. As if. Even if they wanted to train, she didn't want to train with them.

Flick.

No _thunk_.

The girl's impeccable aim was deranged by the sudden eruption of giggles coming from behind her back. The kunai flied off course, disappearing into the bushes. It would take a good while before she'd find it in the thick underbrush.

Tenten let out an expletive and punched a nearby tree out of the sheer frustration.

Why, why, why her? Why couldn't she do anything right, not even something as simple as throwing a kunai? Her vision became blurry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" The blonde and loud one asked, coming over.

Tenten turned her head away stubbornly, but Ino just leaned over to catch a glimpse of her face.

"You're crying! Are you okay?" she asked in concern. "Tenten-san?"

Tenten loathed that caring tone. She didn't want concern from Ino! She bit the inside of her cheek to distract herself. She needed to keep it together like a real kunoichi, not a crybaby!

"What's wrong with Tenten-san?" Oh great, Sakura was there too to witness this.

Tenten rubbed at her damp eyes harshly. "Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me!" she said, sounding horrible, because her nose was already stuffed. "I just missed the target! It happens!" She fought the urge to burst out sobbing and like a loser she was, she promptly lost. Tenten crumpled to the ground.

Ino and Sakura exchanged worried looks over their crying comrade.

"Sakura, go look for Tenten's kunai," Ino ordered.

Sakura wanted to protest being bossed around by her rival, but she caught on that Ino had a plan to help Tenten. The pink-haired girl disappeared into the bushes, leaving Ino with Tenten alone.

The blonde knelt next to Tenten and touched her shoulder, massaging it lightly. She didn't speak, offering a silent comfort. The sobs quietened as Tenten got a grip on herself. She sniffed lightly.

A tissue magically appeared before her and Tenten took it to blow her nose. "Thanks," she murmured, exhausted from crying.

"No problem. Are you feeling better now?" Ino asked. Tenten nodded mutely. "Can you come with me?" Another nod.

The girls got up and Ino led Tenten to the patch of grass where she and Sakura had left their things. Ino sat down and patted the place beside her for Tenten to join her.

Tenten didn't speak out of embarrassment over her earlier outburst, but she was preparing herself for a round of questions she had no desire to answer.

However, Ino didn't ask anything. She just handed her a water bottle. Tenten took it, realizing how parched she was after all that crying.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "Why are you so nice to me?" She didn't understand. She wasn't exactly friendly with this girl before. But now, someone she considered beneath her showed her kindness and she needed to know why.

"It's a nice day," Ino started. "The flowers are growing all over Konoha. A lot has happened recently, but it would be a shame if you didn't see their beauty before they wither."

Ino reached behind her and pulled out a finished flower crown, woven expertly from white and yellow flowers. She put it on Tenten's head and tilted a chin, studying the look intently.

"Very pretty," Ino gave her final verdict and smiled. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't be so sad, Tenten-san." Her crystal blue eyes gazed at the other girl unwaveringly.

A wave of heat rose to Tenten's cheeks and she averted her gaze. Ino's compliment flustered her completely. No one had ever called her pretty before. Something flipped in her stomach.

"I found it!" Sakura came back with the missing kunai. She gave it back to Tenten. "Here you go!"

"Thanks."

Sakura sat down next to Ino, also making a remark about the flower crown looking good on Tenten.

"You know what?" Ino asked, hit by the inspiration. "Let's make a pact! We kunoichi should stick together. Our teammates got ahead of us, but we will show them up and become Chunin in no time! What do you think?"

"Alright, I'm in!" Sakura chimed and both girls looked at Tenten inquisitively.

"Me too," she agreed with a blossoming smile.

Ino and Sakura weren't as bad she had judged them. She felt like she'd just made really good friends.

.

NA: Thanks for reading!

Next story: HinaSaku.


	4. Hinata x Sakura

**Accidental Affection**

Hinata x Sakura

.

Hinata stared at the back of her long-time crush as he hurried away for some appointment. Once again, she failed to properly talk to him and reveal her feelings. She was still holding the Christmas gift she'd made for him behind her back, because she couldn't even bring herself to just hand it over. In a while, she would have been able to overcome her paralyzing shyness around the energetic boy, but he didn't have enough time to spare for her.

The young woman sighed in defeat. This was to be expected after two failed attempts to talk to him. She wasn't even upset.

"That stupid Naruto! Why couldn't he stay in one place for a few minutes and listen to you!" Sakura came out of her hiding spot behind a tree. "Next time I see him, he's going to get punched!" she snarled.

"Please don't hit him," Hinata defended. "I understand that Naruto-kun doesn't have time for me. He's busy."

Sakura snorted. "He's just letting the fame get to his head." She gave Hinata a softer look. "But if it's for you, I'll let him off the hook. For now."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Hinata fidgeted with the gift, smoothing out the wrinkles on the bag. She'd been so nervous around Naruto that she held it too tightly.

"Hinata, don't worry. You can still give this to Naruto tomorrow," Sakura consoled her.

Hinata shook her head. "No, I won't. It's impossible," she replied with finality.

"Eh? What are you saying? You're not going to give up, are you?" Sakura asked, taken completely aback by this turn of events.

"I can't do this anymore. It's not going to work," Hinata said seriously.

She felt... relieved. This wasn't giving up. This was admitting the truth to herself. If she truly loved Naruto so much, she would have stopped him. She would have shouted her feelings on this empty street, just to let them out for once. But... she didn't. Something inside always held her back, closed her mouth before the words formed. Maybe these feelings were never there in the first place.

"Hinata, this isn't like you! How are you feeling?" Sakura commented worriedly, leaning in and putting a hand to her friend's forehead to check for a fever. Her hand was soft and warm. Hinata took a sharp breath, startled by the proximity, and smelled the alluring rose scent of Sakura's perfume that she secretly adored. She stepped back abruptly, eyes wide and cheeks rouged.

"I'm-I'm not sick. Thank you for all your help, but I-I have to go," she stammered and ran off.

Sakura shouted her name, but Hinata didn't stop. Her heart was racing so fast like it was going to burst out of her chest. She didn't understand what was happening to her. This was different than when she had tried to talk to Naruto. With Naruto, she was nervous in a similar way she was before her father or elders. She was afraid to disappoint. She was afraid, full stop.

Recently, as she'd gotten closer to Sakura who had sworn to help her capture Naruto's heart, Hinata experienced something unfamiliar. A sort of a happy excitement. She thought she just liked being friends with Sakura, but then the dreams started... oh, the dreams. They were so bizarre and confusing, always revolving around Sakura. Hinata didn't know what this all meant, though the dreams weren't unpleasant, quite the opposite. She blushed.

The fact was, she'd never dreamed about Naruto, not like that. But she had dreams about Sakura and no clue what to do about them.

Hinata stopped running and leaned against the lamp post, bending over and panting. She slowly composed herself before returning to the Hyuuga mansion.

During the night, Hinata tossed and turned as she wrestled with her emotions regarding Naruto and Sakura. Eventually, she fell asleep from sheer exhaustion in the wee hours of the morning.

"Going to see your Sakura-chan today?" Hanabi asked teasingly when Hinata was heading out later than normally.

"W-What do you mean?"

"She stopped by in the morning and asked about you, but you were still sleeping. Did something happen between the two of you?" Hanabi drilled her sister with a foxy look.

"Nothing happened," Hinata said. Too quickly.

Hanabi smirked. "Then why were you all 'Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan' when you were sleeping?"

"I-I wasn't! Stop joking like that, Hanabi!" Hinata cried out, red in the face and dying from embarrassment. Her little sister was a devil!

"Wow, you're really blushing, nee-chan!"

Hinata made a garbled sound of denial and escaped the house. She was already stressed about her upcoming talk with Sakura and Hanabi's teasing wasn't helping at all to settle her frazzled nerves.

Sakura found her first. "Hinata!" she called out and jogged up to her. She looked Hinata over. "Are you okay? You left yesterday so suddenly..."

"I'm fine. I just had a lot on my mind," Hinata explained.

"Are you going to try talking to Naruto again?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata shook her head. "No... This is one of the things I thought about... I don't think I actually love him."

"You don't?" Sakura goggled at her. "Are you sure?"

Hinata nodded. "I still like him... as a friend," she explained quietly. "I'm sorry... You helped so much, but it was all for nothing."

"It wasn't for nothing," Sakura denied right away. "You got your own feelings in order and that's not easy. And we became better friends, right?" she added with a cheerful smile that warmed Hinata up from the inside.

"Yes..." she said faintly.

"Well then... You still need to give Naruto his Christmas gift, right?" Sakura said, noticing the familiar bag in Hinata's hands. "Do you need my help with that?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, I'll get him something different. This is... a special gift for someone... someone I truly like a lot," she confessed, barely able to make eye contact with Sakura. Then, before she changed her mind, Hinata thrust out the bag towards the woman.

Sakura gasped in surprise. "Eh? F-For me? But you said it's for someone you..." she cut herself off, realization dawning on her and colouring her cheeks in pale pink. "Hinata, do you really want me to have this? Not Naruto?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I want you to take it... It's not for a..." Hinata gulped. "... Not for a friend." She risked to look up at Sakura's face.

The reaction she saw wasn't what she expected—a rejection. Instead, she saw surprise, then awe and happiness as Sakura took the gift gently. Her green eyes were glistening.

"Thank you... Can I open it?" she asked, her voice a little rough from emotion.

"Yes, please," Hinata urged her.

Sakura carefully opened the bag and looked inside, then she pulled out the gift. It was a long, red scarf, which Hinata had knitted by herself with the intention to give it to her loved one.

"Let me," Hinata said, taking the scarf. She stood on her toes and wrapped the scarf around Sakura's neck, tying it elegantly in the front. "I'm glad that I made it red," Hinata commented with a small smile. "It suits you more."

Sakura brightened and then took Hinata's hand. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" she asked.

Hinata squeezed Sakura's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I would love to."

.

AN: Thanks for reading! I'm open to suggestions for next stories.


	5. Konan x Karin

**Butterfly**

Konan x Karin

.

Konan's body was floating on the water. She was looking up at the blue sky as her consciousness slowly faded from the blood loss. Her battle with the masked Madara had ended in a loss, however she believed that others would accomplish what she coudn't do. Madara would not succeed in his plans.

Konan remembered her old friends, Yahiko and Nagato, with a gentle smile. She was going to see them soon...

A shout disturbed her rest and a pale face wreathed with a shock of flaming red blocked the sky from her sight. Konan was hauled out of the water and laid on a dry land. Her head was put on something warm and elevated, but harder than a pillow. The rescuer leaned down to her and Konan recognized the kunoichi from Team Taka.

Karin pulled up her sleeve, exposing a scarred arm and pushed it against Konan's lips. "Come on, bite me!" she urged, but the command made no sense to Konan who just stared at her in confusion. "This will heal you! Bite!" the woman explained.

Konan opened her mouth and cautiously bit into the arm. Karin gasped. "Harder," she said and Konan obediently sank her teeth in. A burst of life-giving chakra flowed into her body, healing the mortal wounds in an instant. She closed her eyes as the strength returned to her.

Karin moaned and pulled her arm away. "That's... that's enough," she said breathlessly.

With a new coherency, Konan observed Karin's flushed cheeks and widened pupils. If she didn't know better, she'd have thought the woman was... aroused by the chakra transfer.

Belatedly realizing that her head was resting on Karin's lap all this time, Konan sat up regally. She swiped her lips with a thumb, unknowingly drawing Karin's attention to her mouth adorned with a lip piercing.

"You saved my life. Thank you," Konan said. Her gaze slid down to the bright red bite mark she had left on Karin's arm. It looked tender and painful. "I'm sorry..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about!" Karin interrupted her brusquely. "I told you to bite. That's just how my power works. No big deal," she explained with nonchalance, tugging down her sleeve to hide the marred flesh.

Konan frowned, but didn't contradict her, understanding that this was a matter of pride. Still, she felt bad about leaving a scar on someone who had saved her life.

Karin stood up and dusted off her legs. "I need to get back to Sasuke and the rest. You're lucky we were in the area and I noticed your chakra. You can pay me back later. See you." She turned to leave.

Konan stood up. "Wait! There's something you need to know. The one who wounded me was Madara."

"Madara? But you're both Akatsuki, why were you fighting?" Karin asked.

"He's not what he appears to be. He's using Akatsuki for his own means. Don't trust him or he'll stab you in the back," Konan warned.

Karin shrugged. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I work only for Sasuke, not Madara."

 _That's what I'm worried about,_ Konan thought. The young Uchiha was unhinged by his brother's death and very susceptible to Madara's manipulations. Karin was underestimating the danger she was in.

Konan quickly folded a piece of origami into a butterfly, imbued it with her chakra and sent it flying to Karin. "Take it," she said. Karin cupped her hand and the butterfly landed on it softly. "Use this to contact me in case you need my assistance."

Karin looked at the butterfly, then at Konan with hesitation. She gently traced the paper wings with a fingerpad, as if she was afraid that the origami would startle and fly off like a real animal.

"Thanks..." she muttered and put the butterfly in her pocket. "I won't use it anyway, but it's nice."

Konan only nodded, pleased that her rescuer accepted her gift. She was sure that Karin would call for her sooner or later and then she would be able to repay her debt.

 _Goodbye, Karin,_ she thought, watching the woman's back as she left to rejoin her team. Her crimson hair reminded Konan a bit of Nagato, though the colour was more vibrant and fiery. It suited Karin very well. Konan touched her tingling lips in remembrance. Even Karin's chakra tasted hot, like a flame.

Konan turned around and made her way back to Rain Village. She still had work to do there.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! I'm open to comments and suggestions for the next story :)


	6. Ino x Sakura

**Dressed to Kill**

Ino x Sakura

.

Ino meticulously planned the second anniversary of her relationship with Sakura. She chose the flower arrangement, she booked a table at a very fancy restaurant three months in advance, she splurged on a new evening dress and pulled out her mother's pearls to wear. Everything had to be perfect.

On the big day, Ino came out of the bedroom all dolled up and eager to stun Sakura with her beauty.

"Like what you see?" she asked and leaned sexily against the wall. Her statuesque figure was wrapped in a purple silk gown with a very risque slit revealing a generous view of her long legs.

"No," Sakura replied without batting an eye.

"Eh?" Ino's smirk fell and she started fretting. What did she do wrong? It was impossible for this dress to have no effect on her girlfriend. Did she look weird in it?

"Ino, I don't just 'like' what I see. I _love_ it. You," Sakura explained with an affectionate smile. This pleased Ino so much that she got all mushy inside and her cheeks were definitely burning up. Sakura alone had the unique and magic ability to turn her from a confident seductress into a blushing schoolgirl in two seconds flat.

"We-Well, you should! I dressed up for you, so you better appreciate my efforts, Forehead," Ino said waspishly, crossing her arms, in an attempt to hide her reaction and save dignity, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

Sakura smirked. Getting Ino flustered was one of her favourite past times.

The women arrived at the restaurant. Their dinner went splendidly well and they were enjoying a flute of champagne and a piece of cake each to celebrate their anniversary, when their evening was rudely interrupted.

A band of armed and masked men burst into the restaurant, aiming their weapons at the shocked guests and staff.

"Everyone on the floor! This is a robbery!" the thug leader yelled. He was armed with a new technology—a gun.

No one moved at first, so he aimed at the ceiling and released a warning shot. The civilians scrambled to get down, cowering in fear.

Only two people remain in their seats, sipping calmly on their champagne.

"Hey, are you two broads deaf?! I said: on the floor! Now!" the robber shouted and shot the ceiling again.

Ino and Sakura exchanged a bored look.

"This isn't a bank, you know?" Ino told the thug. "I don't know what you're doing here. Unless you want to steal chicken legs from the kitchen?"

The comment startled a wave of muffled giggles from the other hostages.

"Shut up and die!" the enraged robber snarled and pulled the trigger, shooting at Ino.

Sakura reached out and caught the bullet in the air. She opened her hand and let the crushed piece of metal fall on the floor.

"You were saying?" she taunted with a smirk, enjoying the amazement of her audience. The whispers of shinobi broke around. Sakura turned to Ino. "I know this wasn't in our plans for the evening, but how do you feel about getting a little exercise after dinner?"

"Good idea, Sakura. You could use burning off the extra calories from that huge piece of cake you ate," Ino teased, getting up from her seat. She pulled out a long senbon disguised as a hairstick from her elegantly pinned up hair which tumbled down her back voluminously.

"Ino-pig, I'll get you for that!" Sakura screeched.

"Later!" Ino laughed as she vaulted into the air, dodging the bullets. She landed right in front of the thug leader and kicked the gun out of his hands. He pulled out a knife and attacked her head on, but Ino held out her senbon to parry.

The battle between the two kunoichi and the band of robbers was swift and brutal. When the authorities arrived, they found a beaten gang and the restaurant's manager bowing in gratitude to the two beautiful women.

After their statements were taken by the police, Ino and Sakura were free to go. They walked back to their apartment leisurely.

"That was an unexpected end to our anniversary," Sakura commented.

"Yeah, this wasn't what I planned at all," Ino said with a sigh. "Fighting is our job, why can't we relax like normal people in our free time?"

"Well, I don't mind. I had fun," Sakura told her. "Besides, you looked very hot, kicking these guys' butts in this dress."

Ino flushed with pleasure at the compliment.

"I'd say you were... dressed to kill," Sakura added with a wink.

"Sakura," Ino groaned and hid her reddened face in her hands.

Sakura grinned. That was 2:1 for her tonight and she was going to up her score even more.

.

AN: I hope it wasn't too bad. As always, I'm open to suggestions for next stories.


	7. Sarada x Sumire

**The Fall**

Sarada x Sumire

.

The training session of 'capture the flag' between the genin teams was pretty uneventful. Everyone got to practice their individual skills and teamwork in preparation for the coming Chunin Exams. When Sumire, the leader of the opposing team, with the help of her familiar Nue managed to evade Mitsuki's defense and grab the flag, Sarada rushed after her to take it back.

"Shannaro!" With a loud cry, she launched her signature punch at the same tree Sumire was jumping on.

Almost immediately Sarada wished to take back her attack as her Sharingan saw with the instant clarity that when Sumire slipped on the unstable branch, she activated Boruto's trap. Even as her lips moved to shout out a warning, Sarada already knew that it was too late to help her old classmate. A large log hit Sumire in the head, rendering her unconscious. Without the active chakra link Nue disappeared with a puff of smoke. The flag slipped out of the girl's limp hand and she fell off the branch to a certain death.

Without thinking, Sarada ran up the tree trunk and jumped off it, catching Sumire in her arms. She landed securely in a crouch, then quickly carried the injured girl to the side. Sarada laid her down, making her as comfortable as possible, and checked the head injury.

The team practice was halted and everyone gathered around the two girls in concern.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Wasabi, Sumire's teammate.

"Yes, but she might have a concussion. I'll take her to the hospital," Sarada replied, tying the knot on the bandage she wrapped around Sumire's head.

"I'll do it! She was hurt because my trap hit her," Boruto offered, obviously feeling guilty for his part in the accident.

"No," Sarada refused. "If I didn't hit that tree she could have avoided your trap. I'll take her."

Sarada once again lifted Sumire into a princess carry. Boruto looked like he wanted to argue, but one glare from her made him give up.

"You can make it up to her later, Boruto," Sarada said to cheer him up. "Besides, I know the hospital better than you. My mom works there." She turned to the rest. "You guys can continue training without us. I promise Sumire will be fine." She flashed them a smile and took off.

With her ninja speed Sarada reached the hospital quickly. Sumire was pretty light, so she didn't even get tired carrying her. Sarada asked the nurses to call her mother and soon Sakura came to take a look at the new patient.

Sarada watched anxiously as her mother examined her friend. Sakura took a glowing hand off Sumire's temple and smiled reassuringly at her daughter.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. You did well to bring her here. She has a concussion, but she should wake up on her own."

Sarada brightened at the good news. "That's great. Thanks for looking her over, mom."

"No problem." Sakura grinned. "You can return to your training. Or do you want to stay and keep Sumire-chan company?" she suggested, noticing Sarada's lack of enthusiasm towards the first option.

"I'll stay. It's my fault she was hit," Sarada said remorsefully. Sakura put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"Don't blame yourself so much. Accidents happen even to the best of ninja," she consoled. "You should ask me about Naruto's younger days," she added with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"The Seventh?! Seriously?"

Sakura held back a laugh at her daughter's aghast reaction. "Oh, yes, I have lots of stories about all the trouble he got in. He was lucky to have me and your dad to save him." Then her pager beeped and she got up with a sigh. "I have to go. Sarada, when Sumire-chan wakes up, tell her that she has to stay the night for observation." After imparting this final instruction, she went out, leaving the girls alone.

Sarada sat in a chair on the bedside and watched Sumire with a frown, replaying the accident in her memory, thinking about the ways it could have been avoided. She reached out to gently brush off a few long strands of violet hair from the unconscious girl's face. Her hair had a silky smooth texture and Sarada's fingers itched to stroke those long locks more. She hastily pulled her hand back instead.

 _What am I even thinking?_ Sarada berated herself inwardly, looking at her wayward appendage in confusion.

After around half an hour, Sumire stirred. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, bleary and unfocused, then her gaze drifted around until it landed on Sarada.

"Sumire? Are you awake now?" Sarada asked quietly.

"Sa-Sarada?" Sumire rasped out. "Where... am I?"

"Hospital. You were hit in the head pretty hard," Sarada said. "How are you feeling?"

"My head... hurts," Sumire replied and tried to rub her bandaged temple. The mere touch made her wince in pain, so she stopped. "What happened?" she asked instead.

Sarada quickly explained the accident to her. "I shouldn't have let you get injured like that in the first place. I'm really sorry," she apologized with a bow.

Sumire waved it away with a smile. "It's okay. You caught me when I fell and you even carried me all the way here. To me, you are my saviour, Sarada." She took Sarada's hand in her own and looked at her with gratitude.

In that moment Sarada was struck with just how cute Sumire was. She adjusted her glasses nervously. "Well, of course I couldn't just let you fall to your death. I'm sure you'd do the same for me if our roles were reversed," she commented, trying to keep her cool.

Sumire smiled widely. "Could you come a little closer?" she asked. "I have something to tell you." Sarada leaned towards her in curiosity.

Sumire closed the rest of the distance and placed a soft kiss on Sarada's cheek. "Thank you for saving my life," she said.

Sarada froze for a moment, then pulled away, feeling hot in the face and dazed from the unexpected kiss. She held her cheek in wonder, not understanding how and why such a small thing felt so nice.

Sumire giggled at this reaction, even though she was sporting her own blush. She was pleased and excited that she'd finally given a kiss to a girl she'd had a crush on for the longest time. And from the way it affected Sarada, she was guessing that her feelings might not be as unrequited as she'd thought.

"Would-would you like something to drink? I'll bring you something," Sarada made up a very transparent excuse to leave for a moment.

With another giggle, Sumire laid back down and closed her eyes. Despite her injury, she thought it was a lucky day for her in the end.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! I'm open to suggestions for the next story.

Reviews welcome :)


End file.
